No One Is Alone The Way You Are Alone
by zukoisabeast1
Summary: Zuko finally feels like he belongs and realizes his feelings for Katara. Takes place after "Southern Raiders" mostly. One shot, song fic based on "Dusk and Summer" by Dashboard Confessional. I don't own the song or ATLA  if I did things would be different


A/N

Okay this is my second fan fic and yes, it's another song fic. I can't help it I get my inspiration from song lyrics and feel like I have to give credit. I love Dashboard Confessional and his is on of my favorite songs ever. I think the lyrics are so beautiful and every time I hear it, it really gets to me

* * *

They were sitting under the pale light of the moon, the steady lapping of waves the only sound to break the silence on this peaceful night. He had found her on the beach earlier in the night and joined her. The minutes went by slowly, light breathing the only sound to fill their ears. It was a peaceful silence that neither wanted to break.

_She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles_  
_When the world is hers and she held your eyes_  
_Out in the breezeway down by the shore in the lazy summer_

"Would you have killed him?" Katara spoke first, still staring into the starry sky.

"Yes." Zuko said with shame in his eyes as he stared into the distance. "I'm not strong like you are. I could not show mercy to stranger who hurt someone I love. My heart isn't good and pure like yours is, Katara"

Her hand fluttered up to his cheek and rested lightly there, the pad of her thumb gently tracing the bottom of his scar. He was startled for a moment, but soon eased into her touch. She captured his eyes with her own as she spoke.

"You are not a bad person Zuko, you've just made some bad decisions, but you made up for that by choosing to help us. I'm sure it wasn't an easy decision to join us; it took a lot of strength to admit you were wrong, to against your home and family, but you made the right choice. You chose the path of good and I'm really glad you did."

Zuko stared into her ocean blue eyes; they were shining with sincerity and a hint of pride. His heart swelled inside his chest. Her smile was so soft and comforting that Zuko could not help but relax. Her smile was always there, she held the weight of the world on her shoulders, yet she smiled.

_And she pulled you in, and she bit your lip, and she made you hers_  
_She looked deep into you as you lay together quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer_

"Thank you, Katara" he said as he took her hand, which was still on his cheek, and held it. He wasn't just thanking her for her words, but also for her forgiveness, her trust, and her acceptance.

_But you've already lost  
When you only had barely enough to hang on_

He met her gaze and their eyes locked. She stared into his eyes so deeply; it was as if she was looking into his soul. He wanted to look away, but couldn't. Their faces slowly inched toward each other until their lips finally met. A soothing, yet intense feeling washed over him, pulsed through his veins and made his blood sing when her soft lips made contact with his own. He instinctively pulled her in until she was sitting on his lap. Her small hands gripped his hair as she scooted closer. He ran his fingers through her chocolate tresses and deepened the intensely blissful kiss.

_And she combed your hair, and she kissed your teeth_  
_And she made you better than you'd been before_

They didn't know how long had passed when the finally broke away from each other. They were both breathing heavily and he was sure her heart was beating just as fast as his was. She pressed her forehead to his, gazing into his eyes while running a hand absent-mindedly through his unkempt hair.

_She told you bad things you wished you could change in the lazy summer_  
_And she told you, laughing down to her core, so she would not cry as she lay in your lap_  
_She said "nobody here can live forever, quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer"_

He kissed her again gently and felt her arms encircle around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder while holding him in the embrace which he returned by wrapping his own arms around her small waist. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, with his arms around Katara as the quiet night breeze blew through his hair. The lapping of waves and the beating of their hearts the only sound to fill the peaceful night.

However, he knew that could not be. They had to end this devastating war and bring back peace to this shattered world. At least he had this moment, this one moment of bliss with this girl who had made him see his wrongs, who had forgiven him time and time again, and who had trusted even though his past actions told her not to. She had changed him and in the process he had fallen for her.

_But you've already lost_  
_When you only had barely enough to hang on_

She broke the embrace to cup his face in her small hands and looked into his glowing amber eyes. He returned the gaze with equal intensity. Her next words strummed a chord in him and he didn't know why. She said, "_no one is alone the way you are alone_" and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Her words reverberated through his mind and with the touch of her lips he realized why those words were so dear to him.

_And you held her looser than you would have if you ever could have known_

Her words were not profound, yet they held so much meaning. All his life, ever since his mother left, he had been alone. For years loneliness tugged at his heart, he knew it was there despite his feeble attempts to ignore it. It was not just her words that captured him, but the look in her eyes when she said it. Her eyes reassured him that he no longer had to be alone anymore; she would stand beside him as long as he wanted her to. With those words a heavy weight, that bore down on him for as long as he could remember, was finally lifted. For the first time in his life he was not alone.

"I love you, Katara" he whispered into the night, slightly anxious for her reaction.

"I love you too, Zuko" she murmured into his chest, filling him to the core with happiness. And they stayed like that, wrapped in each others warmth until the early rays of dawn broke through to end that perfect night.

_Some things tie your life together, slender threads and things to treasure_  
_Days like that should last and last and last_

The memory of that faithful night ran through Zuko's mind as he held Katara's limp frame in his arms. It was their first and last night in each others arms, it was a night Zuko would never forget, it was the first night he felt truly happy and the last night he ever would.

Just as quickly as his happiness had come, it had ended because there he was cradling Katara's lifeless body in his arms. He could not save her now, he was too late and Azula was too fast. As the realization that he had lost her dawned on him silent tears began rolling down his cheek. The one person he had truly loved was…gone. His heart ached in loneliness, more painful than it had ever been before and he placed one last kiss on her lifeless lips. Now he was truly alone.

_But you've already lost_  
_When you only had barely enough of her to hang on_

_

* * *

_

So? What do you think? Sad, right? I know I was choking up while writing the end of it. Anyway. like I said before this is on;ly my second fanfic so please comment and try to be gentle :)


End file.
